Don't Leave Me
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Em 1942, regras são regras, decisões são decisões e amor é amor... UA. KxB. Resumo melhor dentro da fic...


------------------------

**Prólogo**

_Na distante época em que homens usavam ternos elegantes e mulheres tinham como trajes apenas vestidos longos, havia um homem e uma mulher que se conheceram por acaso. Antigamente, bem naquela época, as mulheres tinham que fazer de tudo para parecerem difíceis, e os homens, tinham que fazer de tudo para conquistá-las. Afinal, o valor da conquista só tinha verdadeiro valor se houvesse um desafio e se houvesse, principalmente, amor._

_E, mesmo sabendo disso, será que a jovem mulher conseguirá permanecer o mais séria possível perto dele? E ele? Irá mesmo conseguir conquistá-la mesmo com tantos homens aos pés dela, pois a notícia de que ela era filha de um dos homens mais ricos da região já se espalhara na cidade? E, principalmente, conseguirião manter o amor mesmo quando o pai da moça quer que ela se case com um importante e conhecido rapaz?_

_A amizade pode mesmo se transformar em amor verdadeiro e passar por todas as barreiras?_

**Capítulo 1 - Apenas por acaso**

_**Ano de 1942.**_

Pela primeira vez desde de que havia se mudado de cidade, ela pisou para fora de sua casa cuidadosamente. Ontem, não havia nem conseguido pensar em conhecer a nova cidade, simplesmente porquê nem teve tempo para isso. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando acostumar-se com a luz brilhante do sol das duas da tarde. Arrumou seu elegante chapéu lilás sobre sua cabeça e ajeitou o vestido roxo não muito escuro que usava. O vestido era longo, as mangas iam até o pulso e eram justas, um pouco folgadas nos ombros. Típico mesmo da década de 40; exatamente a década em que estava. Era ainda início dos anos quarenta. A sombrinha em que estava pendurada em seu pulso foi considerada desnecessária, mas sua mãe havia insistido para ela levar para caso o sol esquentasse mais.

"Hmpf... Ela devia ter pensado nisso antes de implorar para eu usar esse vestido roxo... Logo a cor que não gosto... E esse vestido é muito quente." Pensou a moça, fazendo uma careta. Uma brisa leve tocou seu rosto, e ela sentiu um cheiro suave de flor de laranjeira. Rodou os olhos. Não gostava de laranja de jeito nenhum. Talvez pelo trauma psicológico que tivera quando tinha cinco anos, quando uma de suas tias lhe deu uma laranja que nem estava madura, e, em conseqüência disso, estava azeda. Nunca mais havia chupado laranja ou bebido o suco da fruta. E, por isso, nem sequer gostava do cheiro doce das flores.

E, para sua infelicidade, desde que chegara, notara que o cheiro dessas flores estava em todo o lugar da cidade. Hn. Ótimo lugar para vir morar... Logo na capital? Está certo de que seu pai havia herdado muitas terras de seu bisavô, inclusive uma fábrica dos primeiros motores que começavam a surgir... Mas onde estavam morando antes era tão bom e tranqüilo... Pelo menos, a mulher sabia que seus pais tiveram uma infância simples e se conheciam desde a adolescência. Ficaram muito ricos apenas pelas terras que seu pai herdou e mais a fábrica, que se encontrava na cidade que ela agora, querendo ou não, estava morando. Pelo menos, tinha que agradecer; por causa de seus pais terem tido uma infância simples, não ligavam muito para coisas chiques e frescuras. Apenas a obrigavam a ser uma verdadeira dama com os criados, as visitas e para que conseguisse um bom marido. E esse último motivo era o único motivo para seus pais terem uma casa grande, a qual se encontrava atrás de si.

Finalmente, começou a dar seus primeiros passos pela estradinha que ligava sua casa ao portão da mesma, que ficava mais a frente. Passou pelo jardim bem cuidado e cheio de flores. Abriu o portão sem nenhuma dificuldade e, poucos segundos depois, encontrava-se fora da propriedade. Agora, estava na estrada de paralelepipidos feitos puramente de pedaços grandes de rochas escuras. Por sorte, o sapato que usava não era de salto alto, então, não teria problemas pra andar seja na rua ou seja na estreita calçada.

-Botan, tem certeza de que não quer a carruagem?

-Tenho sim, mamãe. -A moça respondeu, sem nem se virar para ver sua mãe parada na porta da casa. -Volto mais tarde.

-Volte antes da noite chegar.

-Sim, senhora.

E, sem mais demoras, Botan começou a se dirigir para seu lado direito, para o centro da cidade. Agora sim iria ter usar as lições de etiqueta de sua mãe: ande como uma dama, fale como uma dama, pergunte como uma dama e blá-blá-blá. Havia horas que ela conseguia suspirar aliviada; exatamente as horas em que conseguia ficar sozinha. O cheiro das flores de laranjeiras lhe irritava mais e mais. Olhou para a esquerda e viu o fim do pequeno bosque e o começo da expanssão da cidade. Dali, já podia ver carruagens passando, moças rindo e conversando baixinho, homens andando apressadamente... Realmente é uma cidade normal. Algumas crianças passavam por ali correndo e se divertindo, quase se esbarrando nas outras pessoas. As íris rosas da mulher miravam todos os cantos curiosamente, tentando captar o máximo de imagens possíveis.

Ah, mal chegara na cidade e já tinha imensas saudades de seus bons amigos... E sabia que ninguém podia culpá-la. Quando seus pais lhe disseram que teriam que se mudar, Botan teve que sorrir e assentir, pois, afinal, não era muito bem visto uma boa moça discutir com seus pais sobre uma decisão deles. Mas, por dentro, ficara muito triste e com raiva. E o que se poderia fazer? Quem sabe o negócio da fábrica não desse certo e eles voltassem à velha cidade e vivessem apenas das grandes plantações e do gado que herdaram? Pelo menos, ainda seriam ricos de um jeito ou de outro, pois as plantações que seu pai herdou eram muito importantes e boa parte delas eram exportadas para alguns países da Ásia. Não era coisa pequena.

Um pensamento lhe invadiu a cabeça. "O bosque..." Ela pensou, parando imediatamente. Ora, não veria na cidade mais do que pessoas, lojas e casas. Então, por que não? Virou-se, caminhando na direção em que viera. Se não estava engada, havia visto o começo de uma trilha bem no fim do bosque. E, quem sabe um pouco longe da cidade, não se livrava daquele cheiro de laranja? Avistou o bosque e uma estreita trilha logo no começo do mesmo. Olhou para os lados e, vendo que ninguém prestava atenção nela, decidiu entrar de vez no bosque. Apressou-se e, quando percebeu, já estava sumindo da vista dos moradores da cidade. Sorriu satisfeita. O que diria sua mãe se a visse entrando num lugar desconhecido e com prováveis animais perigosos? Provavelmente passaria-lhe um sermão sobre o motivo de que damas e bosques não combinam.

Sentiu tédio apenas de pensar no longo discurso que sua mãe faria.

Conforme ia andando pela trilha, foi sentindo o cheiro de laranjas ser substituído por um suave cheiro de rosas. Sorriu. "Que alívio..." Pensou enquanto ia escutando um barulho de água caindo não muito longe dali. Parou por um momento. Se seguisse a trilha, tinha certeza de que não chegaria ao lugar de onde vinha o som da água, pois o mesmo encontrava-se mais à sua direita.

-Ora, por que não? -Ela perguntou a si mesmo. Primeiro, olhou em volta e encontrou uma rocha. Aprossimou-se dessa rocha e sentou-se nela. Ergueu um pouco a barra de seu vestido, onde no tornozelo havia uma pedaço de pano amarrado, segurando uma faca não muito grande. -Falarei apenas pra mamãe que o vestido se rasgou sem querer quando uma criança ao meu lado caiu e segurou-se nele, puxando o bendito vestido e rasgando-se numa pequena falha que tinha nele. Perfeito.

Ela sorriu maldosamente enquanto pegava a faca e fazia um corte no vestido. A partir daquele corte, ela foi puxando e terminando de rasgá-lo, deixando uma saia improvisada que ia até um pouco mais que a linha dos joelhos. O que se podia dizer? Estava calor... E ela odiava aquele vestido...

O que sobrou do vestido ela escondeu em qualquer canto, levantou um pouco as mangas longas do vestido, deixando até quase seu antebraço exposto e começou a dirigir-se para o lugar de onde vinha o som de água caindo. Andou mata à dentro, desviando-se de galhos e troncos de árvores. Conforme ia andando, ia se aproximando daquele som e a mata ia se acabando pouco a pouco. Chegou em uma planície, nas margens de um riacho límpido. Nas margens já não havia árvores grandes e haviam bastantes flores coloridas e pequenas; mas, por mais estranho que pareça, a flor que predominava ali eram rosas brancas e vermelhas.

-Mas que lugar lindo... -A moça suspirou, tirando seu chapéu e soltando seus cabelos do coque, deixando-o cair suavemente pelos ombros e pelas costas. Botan caminhou até o riacho lentamente, deixando seu chapéu cair desajeitadamente no chão junto com os grampos que antes prendiam seus cabelos azuis. Ajoelhou-se perto do riacho, vendo seu reflexo na água e adorando aquele cheiro suave de rosas. Foi então que ouviu um barulho atrás de si e, assustada, levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para trás. -Tem alguém aí?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Um rapaz ruivo e de brilhantes olhos verdes estava deitado na grama perto do riacho, ouvindo apenas o som do canto dos passarinhos e da água. Não estava nem aí se seu terno sairia dali meio sujo; só queria relaxar mais um pouco. Por sorte, seu padastro o liberou do trabalho mais cedo, pois as coisas estavam bem em ordens na fábrica de seu avô. Nem sabia por quê havia aceitado o emprego que seu pai lhe ofereceu de tesoureiro da fábrica, mas não tinha nada pra fazer e ficar em casa seria um tédio. O jeito mesmo era trabalhar. Não que não fosse determinado e inteligente; é só que... Não queria trabalhar perto de seu padastro. Queria sair daquela cidade e arrumar um emprego por aí. Mas, como isso ainda não é possível, o jeito é ficar e aceitar as coisas como estão.

Ouviu um barulho dentro da mata. Pensou ser apenas um animal qualquer e não se importou. Mas o barulho vinha se aproximando; eram passos. Sentou-se e limpou a grama de seu cabelo longo e finalmente se levantou, escondendo-se atrás de algumas árvores; queria primeiro saber quem era. Então, pouco tempo depois, viu uma mulher de uns vinte anos sair da mata usando um chapéu e um vestido roxo rasgado até a altura dos joelhos. Ela tirou o chapéu e soltou o cabelo, andando até o riacho lentamente e deixando seu chapéu cair no chão. Ela se ajoelhou perto do riacho, ao lado de uma roseira.

Mas não conseguia ver o rosto dela... Será que ela era nova na cidade? Nunca vira uma moça de cabelos azuis por ali antes...

"Quem será ela?" Ele se perguntou em pensamento. Sem querer, pisou num galhinho quando deu um passo para o lado, tentando em vão ver o rosto daquela mulher. A moça se levantou assustada e olhou para trás.

-Tem alguém aí? -Foi tudo o que ela perguntou. Ele bateu um pouco em suas roupas, tirando a poeira da mesma e saiu do meio das árvores. A primeira coisa que notou na mulher foram os traços delicados do corpo, depois os olhos cor-de-rosa que não se vê por aí todo dia e o belo rosto jovial. Ela olhou para ele e sentiu ser estudada por seus olhos verdes. Mas seu rosto agora não mostrava nenhuma emoção diante do olhar fixo dele. -Olá... Quem é você?

-Desculpe ter observado-a, senhorita. Eu estava aqui antes de você e sem querer, passei a lhe observar escondido para ver se era alguém que eu conhecia... Meu nome é Shuuichi Minamino.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Minamino. Sou Botan Sendou.

O rapaz se aproximou, tomou-lhe a mão direita e a beijou delicadamente. Botan continuava com o rosto sem qualquer expressão. Ora, afinal, um rapaz beijar a mão de uma moça é normal. Ele voltou a olhá-la, soltando sua mão cuidadosamente.

-Nunca a vi por aqui. Por acaso, se mudou a pouco tempo?

-Sim. Cheguei ontem. Mas ainda não vi a cidade. -Ela se virou para olhar o riacho. -Ouvi um barulho de água e acabei vindo para cá.

Shuuichi a ficou observando. Quando ela se moveu para ficar de costas para ele e olhar o rio, pôde sentir um cheiro leve de maçãs, que vinha do corpo dela. E, de repente, notou que as pernas da moça eram bem bonitas. E soltou o comentário sem pensar:

-Não me lembro de ver damas andarem mostrando as pernas assim.

-Ah! -Ela soltou um gritinho, virando-se para ele e puxando um pouco o vestido para baixo, com as pernas fechadas ao máximo e com o rosto vermelho. -Eu rasguei o vestido sem querer quando vinha pra cá... Enroscou numa árvore, sabe...? Pare de olhar! -Ela gritou ao perceber o olhar do homem mirado em suas pernas. O vermelho de seu rosto tornara-se mais forte.

-Ah, desculpe-me. -Ele disse desviando o olhar, mas não havia nenhum sinal de remorso ou vergonha em sua voz.

"Ótimo, agora vou ter que voltar pra casa mais cedo só por causa do vestido..." Ela pensou ainda com o rosto corado e cara emburrada. -Com licença, senhor Minamino, mas tenho que voltar para a casa agora. Até outro dia.

Botan virou-se para ir logo embora.

-Espere, senhorita. -Ela parou no mesmo instante ao ouvi-lo. -Peço desculpas por ficar lhe olhando sem permissão. Mas, diga-me: vai me dizer que não fica encatada quando vê algo bonito?

Ela arregalou levemente os olhos, corando. O rosto estava bem quente e sabia - tinha absoluta certeza - de que estava _mesmo_ corada.

-O que está insinuando? -Ela resolveu perguntar enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava para o céu, ainda de costas para ele.

-Ora, estou insinuando de que tem pernas bonitas. Digo isso com todo o respeito.

Botan suspirou, pegou suas coisas que estavam no chão bem ao seu lado e saiu andando.

-Até outro dia, Minamino.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Botan, o que aconteceu com seu vestido? -Perguntou sua mãe com toda educação, sem nem sequer olhar para sua filha, que tentava passar desapercebida por detrás da poltrona onde sua mãe estava sentada.

-O que?

-Ora, não seja boba. Vi você vindo pela janela. Sabia que daqui da sala há uma bela visão do jardim?

-Mamãe... -Abaixou seu tom de voz. -Mamãe, eu rasguei o vestido sem querer ali no bosque. É que eu vi algo estranho entrar na mata e fiquei curiosa.

Ficou esperando por uma resposta - ou bronca - de sua mãe. Mas nada veio.

-Vá se trocar. Temos um jantar importante hoje no centro da cidade. Seu pai vai se encontrar com pessoas que podem acabar fundindo suas empresas com a nossa.

-S-sim, senhora.

-Ah, tomei a liberdade de escolher o seu vestido. E não adianta fazer graça que você vai com aquele mesmo que escolhi.

-Por curiosidade: qual é a cor do vestido?

-É quase igual à cor dos seus cabelos, querida. -Sua mãe sorriu. -É mais escuro, mas ainda sim combina com você.

-É aquele azul marinho? -Arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto sua mãe se levantou e sorriu para ela assim que se virou para encará-la.

-Não. É um novo. Você vai gostar dele.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Botan sorriu ao olhar-se no espelho. O vestido era longo e, da cintura para baixo, bem folgado, redondo, e, logicamente, rodado. Era de um tom azul celeste meio escuro, com detalhes em branco e em bege bem claro. As mangas eram cumpridas, folgadas nos ombros e justas a partir do antebraço. Era um vestido bonito, na opinião dela. Havia uma mulher que estava arrumando seu cabelo, trançando-o e fazendo um coque bem arrumado, deixando alguns fios caírem ao lado de seu rosto, contornando-o.

-Senhorita Botan, soube que haverá um homem muito poderoso no jantar que você vai... -A empregada disse, enquanto terminava de ajeitar o cabelo de Botan.

-E quem é? Sabe o nome? -Botan perguntou com curiosidade. Sempre tratava bem as empregadas da casa, como seus pais faziam. Apenas quando vinham visitas que eles os tratavam com mais seriedade; mas mesmo assim, os empregados sabiam que não era de verdade. Era só fingimento para conseguirem mais boas primeiras impressões. E, por isso, agiam conforme as regras.

-Ohh... Se não me engano... O nome dele é Yusuke Urameshi. Sabe, ele é o filho de um homem que é dono de uma grande rede de fábricas de móveis e motores voltados para a agricultura.

-Yusuke... Urameshi...? Não me é estranho esse nome...

-Oh, mas é claro que não. Por ele ser um jovem bonito e rico, muitas mulheres murmuram sobre ele, fazendo planos para o sonho de tê-lo como marido. Não é de se estranhar que tenha ouvido o nome dele...

-Ah, sim. Entendo. Bem, como estou? -Botan deu uma voltinha. A empregada sorriu.

-Está linda! Fabulosa! -A mulher de uns 55 anos sorriu largamente.

-Não é tanto assim, Gin. -Botan corou.

-Não seja boba, minha querida. Está muito linda s_im_!

-O... Obrigada, Gin...

Batidas na porta de madeira escura foram ouvidas. Gin apressou-se em atender.

-Gin, por acaso Botan está pronta?

-Sim, senhora Sendou.

A mãe olhou para sua filha por cima do ombro da empregada e sorriu.

-Agora vamos logo. Não podemos nos atrasar.

Gin assentiu e saiu da porta do quarto para que Botan saísse do mesmo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Botan agora estava em algum canto do salão, com um grupo de pessoas mais velhas do que ela e conversavam sobre a economia do país. Ela, por sorte, gostava desses tipos de assunto; apesar de que tinha que gostar, sendo agora a filha de um homem que herdou coisas importantes e que, um dia, tudo seria passado para ela. Sentiu alguém cutucar um de seus ombros.

-Com licença. -Disse para as pessoas a qual estava conversando e virou-se para olhar a pessoa que lhe chamara a atenção, com um sorriso. Era sua mãe e seu pai.

-Botan... -Sussurrou sua mãe. -Há uma pessoa que queremos que conheça.

-E quem é? -Os olhos da garota piscaram com curiosidade.

-É aquele rapaz. -Seu pai apontou discretamente para um homem no outro extremo do salão. Ele tinha cabelos curtos e negros, bem ajeitados. Vestia um terno preto e tinha olhos castanhos. -Yusuke Urameshi.

-Ah. Já ouvi falar nele. -Ela disse com o mesmo sorriso.

-Querida, vamos lá. Eu disse que ia apresentar você para ele.

-Sim, senhora.

Os três andaram até o outro lado do salão.

-Senhor Urameshi. -O pai de Botan chamou a atenção do rapaz, que virou-se para olhá-lo.

-Ah, senhor Sendou e sua família! -Yusuke disse alegremente, apertando com firmeza a mão direta do pai de Botan. -Como estão?

-Estamos muito bem. -Respondeu a mãe de Botan. -Senhor Urameshi, esta é a minha filha, Botan Sendou.

-Olá, muito prazer. -Disse Botan com seu mais lindo sorriso. Yusuke delicadamente beijou a mão da garota.

-Querida. -O pai de Botan sussurrou para sua esposa. -Vamos pegar bebidas pra nós.

A mulher entendeu e os dois pediram licença a Yusuke. Botan o olhou com curiosidade. Ora, ele era mesmo muito bonito. Ele soltou gentilmente sua mão.

-Ora... Não se vê por aí olhos tão... Bonitos e incomuns. -Ele comentou e ela soltou um risinho.

-Bem, podemos dizer que eu tenho os olhos da minha mãe de uma maneira original. -Ela disse sorrindo e com os olhos fechados. Ele aproveitou que os olhos dela se fecharam e a olhou melhor. Curvas bem feitas, sorriso bonito, cabelo brilhante, seios firmes, quadris redondos... Ora, não era nem um pouco má.

-Então, senhorita, qual sua idade?

-Vinte. E você?

-O mesmo. -Ele deu de ombros, colocando suas mãos nos bolsos da calça do terno. -Já deu uma volta na cidade?

-Bem, ainda não...

-Quer ir agora?

-Agora? Mas e a festa? E pode ser perigoso...

-Não seja tola. -Ele sorriu. -A cidade é segura e eu peço permisão para sairmos a festa. Avisarei seus pais.

Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de assentir positivamente com a cabeça. Ele pediu licença à ela e saiu. Após poucos minutos, ele voltou sorrindo.

-Vamos indo?

-Espera... Meu pai deixou mesmo? -Botan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Acha que mentiria à você?

-Acabei de lhe conhecer... Digo isso com respeito.

-Não seja tão formal. Vamos logo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Nossa...! -Botan exclamou ao chegar nas escadas da grande igreja, agora com um toque meio sombrio por ser à noite. -É linda...

-Tem que vê-la por dentro. -Yusuke disse, aproximando-se ao lado da garota. -Há uma bela iluminação lá de dentro e as pinturas são bem bonitas.

-Você não me parece ser do tipo que gosta de artes a ponto de ficar falando comentários. -Botan sorriu suavemente.

-Apenas aprecio o que é bonito.

Botan teve um _click_ em sua cabeça.

-Sabe, me disseram algo quase igual hoje...

-O que? Quem lhe disse?

-Ãhn? -Ela o olhou confusa e depois sorriu sem jeito. -Ah, não é nada. 'Tô pensando alto! Então... -Olhou para os lados. -Aquela é a praça da cidade?

Ela andou até bem mais em frente da igreja, afastando-se das escadas, olhando as belas flores e a fonte bem no meio delas. Alguns bancos circulavam o grande jardim. Yusuke a olhou enquanto andava, a seguindo. A mulher não era nenhum pouco feia; muito menos muito bela. Tinha uma medida certa. Era interessante...

-É sim. -Ele finalmente respondeu. -Aqui é o coração da cidade.

-Ah. -Ela suspirou, sentando-se num dos bancos. -Sinto saldade da minha antiga cidade... Tinha amigos bons lá.

Yusuke sentou-se ao lado dela, assistindo-lhe a face. Ela estava um pouco triste, mas mantinha um sorriso.

-E quem eram?

-Hn. -Ela deu um sorrigo nostálgico. -Hiei, sua irmã Yukina, e Keiko. Sabe, Hiei era muito calado e frio, mas tinha um bom coração, por mais que não demonstrasse. Foi a minha... Paixãozinha de adolescente. -Riu um pouco. -Não durou muito. Acabei gostando bastante dele, talvez por eu ter tido uma idéia no meu subconciente de que eu... Pudesse cuidar de todas as feridas na alma dele... Isso me atraía nele. Mas então pensei: se eu me casasse com ele, seríamos amigos e nada mais. Não nos tocaríamos nem nada. Mas não sei... eu tinha só treze anos na época, não pensava direito. -Ela riu mais.

-E a irmã dele?

-Yukina? Bem, ela era o contrário dele. Yukina é uma menina gentil, simpática, bondosa... São gêmeos, por incrível que pareça, e a única coisa em comum neles é a cor dos olhos. -Sorriu. -E Keiko... Ela é uma boa amiga, sempre nos ajuda e nos dá conselhos. Era a voz da razão no nosso pequeno grupo. E o que me dá raiva é que ela sempre estava certa.

-Onde você morava? -Realmente é uma mulher interessante.

-A cidade fica há uns dois dias daqui... É uma cidade bem simples, mas eu gostava... Lá você podia andar despreocupada que o pessoal não faz fofocas só de te ver... Todos cuidam apenas de suas vidas. Por mais que seja uma cidade pequena, eles respeitam.

-Hn. Aqui você tem que cuidar até do jeito de como você mata uma mosca se não quiser ter fofocas suas no outro dia... Sabe, se fosse de manhã e estivesse cheio de gente aqui, estariam dizendo que somos casados há uns três anos.

-O... que? -Ela começou a rir. Jogou sua cabeça para trás, rindo alto. -Não tá... exagerando? -Perguntou entre risos.

-Uh... se eu estivesse só exagerando, seria bom.

Ela se levantou.

-Temos que voltar, Yusuke. -Ela disse, parando de rir pouco a pouco.

-Já? -Ele se levantou. Tinha que confessar: estava gostando de conversar com ela. E a luz da lua a iluminava tão bem...

-Sim... Por favor. -Virou-se para ele, olhando-o seriamente. Ele preferiu não perguntar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Mamãe, já chegamos. -Anunciou Botan, com um sorriso, enquanto chamava a atenção de sua mãe. Botan e Yusuke, lado a lado, parados em frente aos pais de Botan.

-Gostou da cidade, filha?

-Sim, papai. Mesmo que eu sinta saudade dos meus outros amigos e de minha antiga cidade...

-Já conversamos sobre isso, Botan... -Interveio sua mãe, a olhando com carinho. -O que acha de visitar seus amigos semana que vem?

Botan os olhos com os olhos brilhando e uma cara surpresa.

-S-sério?

-Eu e seu pai conversamos... E resolvemos que não podemos te afastar de amigos tão verdadeiros como os seus eram, querida.

-Mamãe... Muito obrigada, pai e mãe! -Ela sorriu, abraçando os dois de uma vez. Depois, afastou-se deles ainda sorrindo. -Prometam isso.

-Prometemos, Botan. -Sua mãe lhe sorriu. -Querido, não acha que devemos ir?

-Está cedo. -Yusuke disse, olhando de relance para Botan.

-Oh, mas amanhã temos que levantar cedo para algumas reuniões. -O senhor Sendou respondeu. -Queira nos desculpar, rapaz, mas temos mesmo que ir.

-Entendo perfeitamente, senhor. Iremos nos ver algum outro dia?

-Mas é claro! Tenho mais do que certeza! -Ele deu um sorriso enigmático e Botan, por um momento, enrugou as sobrancelhas. Mas, depois, deixou pra lá. -Querida, vamos nos despedir dos outros?

-Sim, vamos. Com licença. -A senhora Sendou e seu marido passaram pelos dois jovens, ambos sorrindo de leve. Botan estranhou novamente, mas resolveu ficar calada.

-O que foi? -Perguntou Yusuke, vendo que a mulher de cabelos azulados estava com um olhar diferente.

-Meus pais estão armando alguma coisa... E estou pressentindo de que não é coisa boa.

-Não está sendo um pouco paranóica, senhorita?

-Humm... Yusuke-san, acho que não... Meus sentidos dizem que eles estão mesmo armando algo.

-Acho melhor você deixar isso pra lá.

-Vou tentar. -Ela notou que seus pais já voltavam. -Bem, acho que agora eu vou embora. Foi um prazer te conhecer, Yusuke-san. Muito obrigada por me mostrar a cidade.

-Não há de quê. Sempre que precisar, me chame. -O rapaz sorriu para ela. Botan acenou para ele e lhe sussurrou um "até logo", enquanto saía do salão. Talvez ela estava indo esperar na carruagem. Logo, os pais dela despediram-se dele com um sorriso que ele não soube definir. E, segundos depois, estava sozinho ali no canto do salão. Sem querer desvendar mais nada, aproximou-se de um grupo de jovens perto dali - todos seus amigos - para conversar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ãhn... Botan.

-Sim, mamãe? -Botan olhou para sua mãe, que estava ali na carruagem junto com seu pai há menos de dez segundos. A carruagem começou a andar.

-Gostou de ter conhecido Yusuke Urameshi?

-Ah... Sim, por quê?

-Oh, que bom! Bem, porque à partir de hoje, ele é seu noivo. -Deu pai disse rapidamente, mas tanto Botan quanto sua mulher entenderam perfeitamente o que ele disse.

Botan continuou com o rosto sem expressão. Depois, colocou ambas as mãos delicadamente em suas pernas, fechou os olhos e abaixou um pouco sua cabeça.

-Vocês não fizeram isso. -Ela disse calmamente.

-Fizemos sim. -Seu pai lhe respondeu. Botan olhou para os dois, suspirando. Depois, simplesmente desmaiou.

---------------

Acabei por aqui. Da onde diabos eu tirei a idéia pra essa fic? Andei lendo muuuuuitos livros cuja as histórias se passavam na década de 40 e 50. Daí, me veio uma idéia louca e aqui estamos+desvia-se das pedras+

Continuando, peço que tenham paciência comiguuuuu! Como sabem, estou ficando cada vez pior pra atualizar minhas fics porque ando demorando... Mas seus problemas acabaram! XD Como agora estou de boua e a inspiração está voltando XD posso ir indo atualizando com calma! Até o final deste mês, se num me falha minha capacidade de cálculos, já estarei com a maioria de minhas fics atualizadas, inclusive esta XDDD

Obrigada por lerem e agurado reviews!

Bai! o/


End file.
